Upon Returing
by A Brandybuck and A Half-elf
Summary: The sequel to Where The Wind Takes You and To You I Leave My Heart by Pearl Brandybuck and Nienor Niniel.
1. Celalcien's Prolouge

[A.N.: Since is the sequal to both "To You I Leave My Heart" and "Where The Wind Takes  
  
You" you should probably read those before you read this (If you haven't already). :) It   
  
avoids confusion. Okay, that's all]  
  
***  
  
Celalcien watched from her perch among the trees of Lothlórien, much the same as she had years before in the Shire. What she saw was painful as a scene from her own past played before her eyes. It was like a cruel story being retold and yet it was so innocent compared to her's. "Run, little one," she whispered. "Run before you lose your heart." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks but she wiped them away and refused to let more fall. She was no longer a child and the love she once knew had been strangled by the paths of war and wandering. Quietly making her way to the ground the half-elf cast a wary glance toward the two cousins standing only yards away. She then looked at the trail the other hobbit had chosen. "Go back to Imladris Pearl Mudifoot, forget these nightmares. Peregrin may love you, but love is little more than a curse with fair name." 


	2. Pearl's Prologue

Upon Returning  
  
Pearl's Prologue  
  
She ran with tears streaming down her face. She knew he loved her, but why did she run? The question hung in the small hobbit's mind forever.  
  
"Where will I go? I can't go back to Imladris, Elrond will just sneer at me as if to say, 'I told you so,' Pearl said to herself as a single tear dripped from the corner of her eye.  
  
The young hobbit-lass had seen much, but she was losing the only one in her life who had mattered the most. He loved her for who she was, he protected her, he was gentle and kind, but she took his heart and discarded it, out of fear.  
  
"Wait.I know where to go, no one will find me there ever. Now where did Frodo say it was? Ah.Yes, I remember, Esgaroth, The town by the lake. Frodo told the story of his uncle Bilbo and how he escaped the wood-elves by hiding in a barrel and ending up there."  
  
Pearl took a deep breath, wiped her tear-stained face and pondered out the direction to take.  
  
Before she set off she heaved a heavy sob and whispered, "I love You Pippin." But her words fell on the wind and were heard by none, except the one who was watching. 


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

The Old Forest loomed before her as she neared her destination. It had been so long, so many uncounted years since she had stood here.  
Shaking off the memories Celalcien entered the dense trees and began to estimate how far she should go. Merry had told her many stories about this place. It was said that the trees could move, talk to each other, get you lost for days of they wanted. And after Fangorn she had no doubt that it was true. A mile ought to do it, surely she could find her way out from there, she had a liking for trees and maybe the Forest would figure that out. Besides, the less the chance of someone finding her the better. However, she did not get as far as she would have liked before she realized that something other than the trees were watching her. Ahead of her the flicker of a dying fire could be seen and behind her she heard a shard breath. She also noticed that the Forest seemed to be groaning now, from fear of the fire, though whoever had started it had kept it low. "How nice of them," she mumbled, serious if a little sarcastic. She moved on a bit more and heard that whatever was behind her moved too. Most people would never hear the light noise but years with the Rangers and her elven heritage allowed her that privilege. Once more she moved forward and once more the foot steps followed her ever so lightly. This time, though, they did not stop until a few seconds after her and she was able to find her pursuer's position. With a light breath and quick movements Celalcien grabbed the hidden creature and dragged it out of its' hiding place, keeping her knife to its' throat. "What business do you have here?"  
"Please, I didn't mean anything by it," the other spoke rather frantically.  
Celalcien inclined her head and gave the creature a good look, then suddenly released her hold with a look of surprise. Before her stood a hobbit, but one that she seemed to know. In her caution the tongue of the elves passed through her lips, "Amin sinta lle?" 


End file.
